


Clark/dragon!Dick illustration

by mekare



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, affectionate greeting, dragon!Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare





	Clark/dragon!Dick illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And a trust between us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637313) by [ruihan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruihan/pseuds/ruihan). 



So I read this wonderful fic by [](https://ruilin.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ruilin**](https://ruilin.dreamwidth.org/) where the batfamily has been turned into dragons [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637313). This scene inspired me. Dick greeting Clark (who just dropped by from the Daily Planet) by wrapping himself around him. It was just so Dick. I love Dick. Sigh.

 

  



End file.
